How Could I Forget?
by soul swimming
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday, but what happens when everyone forgets about it? A certain three-named jerkthrob is there to pick up the pieces. CHANNY! One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first SWAC fanfic. I made this account just for SWAC. Half because I don't want my friends to know (they know about my other account and show their parents my work… more about that later :P) and half because a LOT of people put me on author alert (people from The Mentalist fanfic and House fanfic) and it'd be kind of weird getting an email that says I wrote Disney :P But I secretly LOVE writing SWAC! Woohoo! Check out my profile for a bit more on… well, me! :D**

**This idea actually, well, I don't know HOW to describe it other than the summary so READ ON! Also, I improv a bit. No, not a bit. A LOT! More at the bottom A/N :)**

**Rated T for mild suggestive themes. Nothing too bad, just me being paranoid. Whoop de do! Ahahaha :P**

**Disclaimer: Me- Kelly! Did you get me Sonny With A Chance, yet?**

**Sister- No. But I got you a piece of gum.**

**Me- Aww! *sad face* Wait… gum? YUM!**

**--------**

**SPOV**

I walked into the Prop Room and fell defeated on the couch. I was tired of dropping hints to everyone that today was my birthday. Even Zora didn't know! And you'd expect from all her snooping she would know what _shampoo_ you use. Let alone your freaking birthday!

When I came into the studio this morning, everything seemed pretty normal. I expected _someone _to at least say "Happy birthday!", but that didn't happen. People just brushed by me as usual. I had my daily morning bicker with Chad Dylan Cooper. Things were so… average.

Tawni just acted like her normal self-centered self. But when she smiled at me as I came into the Prop House, I got excited. Then, she handed me a mirror and told me to hold it. Everyone else just greeted me and went on with their daily lives.

Sadly, things don't happen in real life like they do on TV. People don't just pretend to forget your birthday but throw a surprise party. This is real life, and people are horrible sometimes.

A mooing sound broke me out of my thoughts. I reached for my phone checking the caller ID first.

_Chad Dylan Cooper (Speed Dial #1)_

Well, that's embarrassing. I picked up my phone. "Hi Chad."

"Wait, how did you know it was me calling? Wait, everyone knows me!" I could just imagine the conceited smile he was most likely wearing.

"Sure, Chad. And I also know of a thing called caller I.D." I laughed at my own joke, which he surprisingly chuckled at. "So why did you call me?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Well, I just wanted to say hi."

"Really Chad? Did you really?" I used his line on him, smirking into the phone.

Another pause on his side. "Well, that and the person behind you is very sorry."

"What the…?" I stood up. But before I could finish my mouth was being covered by a hand.

**CPOV**

I took a big breath and quietly walked through the door after I said, "Well, that and the person behind you is very sorry."

I stood behind where she was sitting on the couch and put my hand over her mouth to keep her from talking or calling for Tawni, who was currently eating frozen yogurt with the other Randoms. The last thing I needed was Blondie over there to come and kick me out of Prop Room.

Sonny automatically screamed (it was muffled, though) and instinctively threw her fist back behind her, successfully hitting me in the nose. I let her mouth go and clutched onto my nose.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Sonny turned around to look at the person she just hit (cough-me-cough), and immediately gasped and ran around the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" She said with a hand over her mouth, staring at me in shock. "I'm so sorry, Chad! I didn't know it was you!"

_Yes, because Chad Dylan Cooper would tip you off to a rapist! _I wanted to yell back at her, but I refrained myself. "That's okay." I said, still holding/covering my nose.

She smiled and then shook her head. This confused me until she spoke again. "I feel so rude." She said quickly as she stepped closer to me. "How's your nose?" She asked me, true concern flickering in her eyes.

"Just dandy," I lied. It hurt so bad. It wasn't broken, but I could feel it throbbing.

"No, you're not Chad!" She half-yelled as she pulled my hands away from my face. That girl is strong!

"Oh my God!" She gasped. What? Did I look that bad? "You're bleeding! A lot!"

My eyes widened. My perfect nose could _not_ be bleeding. But low and behold, I looked at my hands and they were more or less bloody. Ew.

I kept my cool posture nonetheless. "Um, it's not _that _bad. I've had worse." I lied. Sure I've had worse. On Mackenzie Falls, that is.

"Aw, man. I'm so sorry Chad. I overreacted a bit." She blushed.

_A bit?!?! She punched me in nose! _"Nah, I'm glad you'd do that if someone came in to kidnap you." I laughed.

"Well, let's just hope that never happens." She smiled at me, and I think I felt my heart melt.

**SPOV**

I shuffled my feet. "So," I said, triggering the awkwardness. "Why are you sorry?" _Stupid birthday forgetter._

"Well, I kinda wanted to say sorry for," He took a deep breath in. "For not telling you happy birthday this morning. And for acting like I didn't care."

"Oh…" I said, nodding. Then it hit me. _He remembers! He remembers! Chad Dylan Cooper remembers my birthday! _"OH! You remembered!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He didn't hug back at first, but then his arms wrapped around me.

"I wouldn't ever forget your birthday. Unlike your Randoms." He told me as he pulled back a bit.

"Yeah, you know I hate them, right?" I asked, with an eyebrow quirked up.

He just shook his head at me, smiling a bit. "You know that's not true. Sometimes friends forget. They love you, too, you know."

I sighed. There was some truth to that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I caught my breath, "Wait, 'too'?" _Yes! But wait, Chad couldn't fall for me! What's going on?_

He blushed furiously and gave a nervous smile. Something very, very rare on Chad. "Um…. ha," He choked out a laugh. "Happy birthday?" It came out as more of a question.

This shocked me. Chad just admitted he loved me. _Chad LOVES me! Chad loves ME! CHAD DYLAN COOPER loves me! _I didn't even notice I was about to fall over when Char started to hold me up a bit.

"Woah there, Sonny!" He laughed smoothly.

I smiled, still a tad bit dizzy. "Well, that was a lot to process in these past fifty seconds. Anymore surprises and I think I'll pass out." I joked, giving him a toothy grin.

He just smiled a cocky grin and whispered in my ear. "Then prepare to drop dead." And with that he slowly moved his mouth down to mine. He stopped so his mouth was a inch from mine. Holy cow.

"Munroe." He said, at normal volume.

"Cooper." I replied, then he captured my lips with his in a sickeningly perfect kiss. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to turn into giant rhinos as he deepened the kiss. I involuntarily moaned and he smiled under the kiss.

About one full minute of kissing later, he pulled away slowly. He then grinned his charming grin at me I stated simply, "You know, I might just feel the same way."

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Please be honest in your reviews (which I hope you write :D). Sorry if it was a bit out of character… I tried my very best! This was originally going to be a Channy Christmas thing… but it came out as everyone forgetting Sonny's birthday. And I like this loads better :D**

**Also, I may do a multi-chapter sequel with fluffiness all around! Well, and a bit of drama including Sonny's mom not approving of Chad :D So please tell me if you want me to write the sequel.**

**PS- I just saw a clip of Chad and Sonny at their "prom". And now I have an idiotic grin on my face. Is that bad?**

**Ahaha :D**


End file.
